


Current Amusements

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard likes watching Sara do the salmon ladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Current Amusements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeonish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonish/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie_quill for looking this over for me.
> 
> Prompt from aeonish: Captain canary prompt based on the [headcanon](http://aeonish.tumblr.com/post/141506963268/captain-canary-headcanon) I posted yesterday... Leonard likes watching Sara do the salmon ladder.

"So what's your hardest workout?" Jax asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. 

It was lunchtime on the Waverider. Not that there were scheduled meal times, but everyone tended to gather in the galley around the same time, three times a day. Today it was just Jax, Ray, Sara, and Leonard dining together.

"The Salmon Ladder, hands down," Sara said. 

"What's that?" Jax asked as Ray said, "You had one, too?"

"Oliver does," Sara replied to Ray first. Then she explained to Jax, "It's a tower with rungs about eight inches apart and you use your body's momentum while swinging from a bar by your hands to move the bar up to the next level. You're moving against gravity, like salmon swimming upstream."

"That sounds difficult," Leonard commented.

"It is," Sara agreed. "I haven't used it often, but it's a great way to lose yourself in physical activity."

"I like it because it uses a lot of muscle groups at once," Ray added. "It really works your arms and abdominal muscles."

"I can't really picture it," Jax said.

"I'll draw it for you," Ray offered. He grabbed a pen and notepad from a drawer and quickly sketched the equipment.

Leonard watched out of the corner of his eye, curious, but unwilling to appear so.

Once Ray was done, Jax's eyes widened. "You do that with just your body's momentum?"

"Yeah," Sara said, shrugging one shoulder.

"Now this I've gotta see," Jax said. 

Leonard silently agreed with him. 

As the group finished their meals and went their separate ways, Leonard retrieved the drawing from where it had been left on the table and went in search of Rip.

"We need one of these," he said, dropping the paper on Rip's desk.

Rip glanced at the paper. "Whatever for?"

"It's an exercise machine," Leonard explained. "You don't want us to get out of shape while sitting around this ship, do you?"

"We have a well-equipped training room already," Rip reminded him.

"Yes, but both Ray and Sara mentioned that this was their preferred workout," Leonard said, hoping that Rip wouldn't think it out of character that he'd be the one making the request and not one of them.

"Very well. Take the drawing to the fabrication room so Gideon can scan and reproduce it," Rip allowed, already absorbed in his reference materials again.

"It can do that?" Leonard asked, surprised.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course," Rip said. 

Leonard picked up the drawing and went to make a salmon ladder.

~~*~~

The next day Leonard made sure to hang out in the training room. He knew Sara usually put in some time there every day. Today was no different.

Mick had come with him. Upon seeing the new equipment, Mick strode over to it, trying to figure it out. "What's this?" he grunted.

Leonard was about to repeat Sara's description of how to use it when Mick stripped down to his wife beater, grabbed the bar, and began to use his body to gain enough momentum to move up to the next rung. 

Leonard watched, not the least bit surprised that Mick had figured out how to use the equipment so easily, as Mick smoothly worked his way up and then back down the ladder. When Mick finished he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

"Did you have fun?" Leonard dryly asked.

"That was stupid," Mick announced and left the room.

Leonard had moved to sit on a bench near the free weights, one of the weights on the bench beside him, when Sara came in a little while later. He picked the weight up and slowly did some reps while waiting for her to spot the salmon ladder.

"Hey," she exclaimed in delight and Leonard smirked. She turned to Leonard and asked, "When did this get here?"

"Didn't notice," he said. "Must have been last night."

"Ray must have requested it," Sara mused, "or built it."

"Perhaps," Leonard agreed, not willing to admit it was his doing. "Show me how it works."

Sara raised an eyebrow at him, shrugged, and pulled off her t-shirt, leaving her in just a sports bra and sweat pants that sat low on her hips.

Leonard felt his mouth go dry and he found himself licking his lips in anticipation.

Facing him, Sara jumped up to grasp the metal bar on the lowest rung and began to swing her legs, gaining momentum with each pass. After more than a minute of this, she suddenly jumped up to the next rung, and the one after that. She went up three more times before she began descending one rung at a time. When she'd reached the lowest rung, she dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch.

Sara grabbed her shirt, stood, and approached Leonard. "You wanna try?"

Leonard swallowed hard, trying to ignore the sheen of sweat he could see on her torso and wondering what she'd do if he licked it off.

"I think I'll just watch you do it," he managed to say.

"You're quite the voyeur, aren't you?" Sara teased.

"Only when there is someone more enticing to watch," he drawled. He was pleased to note that Sara flushed a bit as he smirked up at her.

"Oh, cool, a salmon ladder," Ray said, entering the training room. "Rip must have found the drawing and gotten it for us." Looking at Sara, he asked, "Are you using it?"

"I'm all done," she said. "Have fun."

Ray stripped off his shirt and grabbed the bar.

"Doesn't anyone do that with their shirt on?" Leonard mused aloud.

"I don't think so," Sara said. "Too much wind resistance."

Leonard set aside his forgotten weight and stood. "I'm going to go get a bottle of water, do you want anything?" he asked Sara.

"Water sounds good. I'll come with," Sara said.

"You're done with your workout?" Leonard asked, surprised.

"For now," she said, pulling her shirt back on. "We can come back when he's done and you can watch me some more."

Leonard couldn't argue with a plan like that.

The End


End file.
